Please
by River Eagle
Summary: Clark Kent has decided to leave Metropolis after he is sued for a crime he didn’t commit. He knew that Superman wouldn’t be able to show his face again in the city, in which was why he left… but can he live with the decision?
1. Chapter 1

_Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman_

**_AN:_** _This is the first L&C Fanfic that I've written. I got this idea from listening to a song by Cliff Richard, 'Please don't fall in Love'. Things in bold are emphasis, or thoughts of characters. Italics are names of newspapers or a note or letter._

_**Please…**_

_**By River Hobbit 216**_

_Set during and after the Season Two Episode, "Whine, Whine, Whine." AU._

_**Summary: **Clark Kent has decided to leave Metropolis after he is sued for a crime he didn't commit. He knew that Superman wouldn't be able to show his face again in the city, in which was why he left… but can he live with the decision?_

Clark Kent wiped his tears away. He sat at his now empty desk at _The Daily Planet_ with a pencil in his hand. The page before him held a single word. A name. **I can't do this,** he thought to himself. He'd been questioning himself ever since he had come to a decision the day before.

And now, he wasn't so sure if he could actually go through with it.

In an instant, he had written three more words on the page. Running a hand through his hair, he continued, trying to work out how exactly he was going to explain why he was leaving.

Again.

The last time he left, it hadn't been his choice. He hadn't wanted to leave. But the people of Metropolis had wanted Superman gone, and that also meant Clark Kent had to go as well. He couldn't forget the look in Lois' eyes as he said goodbye.

He stopped writing. **This is so hard.** Placing the pencil down, he burred his face in his hands, unable to stop his tears. **Superman's not supposed to cry,** he scolded himself, but he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss as his vision blurred. _The Daily Planet_ was home to him, and he was going to leave all of that behind. Picking up the page on his desk, he read over it. Finding it inadequate, he tore it up and found his pad. His eyes focused on a photo at the top of his personal items.

Picking it up, he studied it. It was of Lois and him at the Kerth Awards. A prang of guilt ran through him. Could he ever leave Lois? If he had to choose between losing her, or her dying, did he love her enough to walk away?

That wasn't the question, though. Was it?

He paused, and actually thought about it. If he had to be honest with himself, he'd walk away. He loved her too mush to see her killed. So what was stopping him from doing that now?

Because, now, it wasn't a choice between life and death. It was a choice to actually leave when there was nothing to stop him from staying. How on earth was he going to leave it all behind, when he finally felt that he fitted in? Getting up from the desk, he walked over to the coffee machine and made himself a coffee. Maybe the caffeine would help him ease his nerves.

With the coffee in his hand, he moved back to his desk and sat down. Picking up the pencil, he began again.

* * *

It was over. Looking back at his friends from the _Planet_, Clark couldn't keep the disbelief and horror from his face. It took him a second to gain control of his features, but that was all Jimmy Olson needed to snap a picture of the superhero in distress. Turning to Constance Hunter, Clark thanked her for representing him and she would be compensated for her efforts. He turned to face the crowd once again and saw his parents trying to restrain themselves from rushing forward.

He stood there, waiting for who knows what. Unconsciously, his hand began to rise to run through his hair in a very Clark Kent gesture when he realised that he was there as Superman, not Clark. Clenching his fist, he let out a frustrated sigh. It was then that he realised that Lois was standing in front of him.

"Superman?" she asked tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Seeing her there, Clark almost lost control of his emotions. Struggling to maintain control, he didn't reply straight away. It was almost a minute before he said, "Excuse me please." He made a hasty exit, leaving a confused Lois in his wake.

By the time his parents had arrived at his apartment an hour later, it was empty apart from their luggage. He was sitting, cross-legged, in the air, waiting for them. They didn't say anything as they entered. Turning to face them, he uncrossed his legs and stood. Unable to keep his emotions in check, Clark began to cry. Martha moved to pull him into a hug. Jonathan wasn't far behind her.

"It's so hard, Mom," Clark choked past his tears. "I can't stay here as either Clark or Superman. After… after what happened with the court case."

Jonathan nodded, agreeing. "We know, son."

Martha pulled away from him and asked, "Where will you go? Will you be coming back to Smallville?"

Clark shook his head. "I don't think so. I have to make myself disappear, and I can't do that if I go to Smallville with you. That'll be the first place anybody will look for me. I can't put you guys in danger."

* * *

Lois Lane knocked again on the apartment door. She hadn't called before she had headed over to Clark's place, but she assumed that he was home. "Come on, Clark! Let me in. I know you're there." She knocked again, louder this time. She was getting frustrated.

Letting her impatient take over, she dug through her bag to find a paper clip. If he wouldn't let her in, she'd just let herself in. She soon heard a satisfying click when she picked the lock. Pushing open the door, she gasped at the sight in front of her. The place was empty. Making her way through the apartment, she hoped there was at least something there of Clark's. She found nothing. "Clark?" she called, hoping that he was still there and that all of this was some type of particle joke. "Clark?" There was no answer. The place was deserted.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" came a voice from the apartment entrance. "How did you get in here?"

Lois whizzed around in surprise. The landlord stood in the doorway, demanding an explanation. "I… I was looking for Clark…" she stammered.

"He moved out this morning."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope. And I don't care. Now get out."

Lois made her way past the landlord and ran out onto the street. **Where is Clark?** she thought. **Maybe Jonathan and Martha know.** Hopping into her car, she drove back to her apartment. Upon arriving, she found an envelope attached to her door with her name on it. She recognised Clark's handwriting. Tearing it off the door, she opened it and pulled out the note.

"Lois, I love you," she read. Scoffing, she whispered, "If you love me, then where are you? Why couldn't you say that to my face?"

But then, the next words on the page brought a lump to her throat.

_I know I can't explain in full why I'm leaving. And I know I should be telling this to you in person. Heck, I can't even find the right words to tell you like this. Before I write anything else, know that I love you with all my heart, and I never meant for any of this to hurt you._

_You're a wonderful person, and my closest friend. Which explains the reason for you disliking me for not being completely honest to you with one thing. Believe me, it's been hard living with this secret, but I've been doing it all my life. I've never, and I mean **never,** told anybody about it._

Lois's eyes widened in horror. She silently swore to herself. **He's married!** She didn't want to read any more, but her eyes were drawn back to the page. It was then that she noticed that she was shaking. From what, she didn't know. The next few lines took a while to register in her mind, but once they had, her vision became blurred.

_Lois, I've been living a lie. I've hated lying to you. And I can't live like that anymore. You must be thinking that I'm married. I'm not. I've never been married. I love you, and I think everybody knows that, even when I've been denying it to myself and to you._

_Why does it have to be so hard to say goodbye?_

_I've explained this to Perry, so you don't have to worry about letting him know. I've asked him to make a general announcement at work the day he receives his letter from me._

_I'll be back someday to explain it all to you properly, but I can't seem to do it, not even like this. I love you, Lois. Someday, you'll understand it all. There is nothing that I want more than to stay. I want to be with you, and to share things with you. Just at the moment, though, I think we both need the space. Please don't try and find me. Just know that you can call me at any time._

_Clark._

Lois sank to the ground with her back to her door with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Jimmy Olson covered the receiver of the phone and looked over at Lois' desk. It had been three months since Clark had stopped working out of the head office for _The_ _Daily Planet_. Three long months for both him and Lois, and from the looks of it, Perry White too.

"Lois," he called. Her head shot up to look at him. "CK on line two."

She nodded and picked up the phone. Jimmy placed his receiver down. It didn't get any easier hearing Clark Kent's voice on the other end of the phone, but someday, he hoped he'd be able to forgive Clark for leaving. Hopefully, one day he'd be able to forgive Superman for taking a good friend out of all of their lives.

Looking up when he heard his name called, he wasn't surprised that it had been Perry. "Yes chief?" he asked.

"I need you to get down to 7th and Main. Pronto."

He nodded and grabbed his camera.

Lois looked up sharply and quickly said goodbye to Clark. "Hold up, Jimmy. I'm coming with you." Grabbing her coat, she followed after Jimmy.

* * *

Clark looked at the dead receiver in his hand and hung it up in despair. Every time he called Lois, whether it was at the _Planet_ or at her apartment, their conversations seemed to be getting shorter. It was like they had less to say to each other, but he knew that wasn't the case. And every time they hung up, he always felt more alone.

He left the phone booth and ducked into a concealed alley. Leaning back against the alley wall, he slid down it to sit. Holding his head in hands, he felt tears coming on. He couldn't believe it had been over three months since he'd left Metropolis. It had been over three months since he had seen Lois, Jimmy, Perry or the rest of the staff working at _The Daily Planet_. It had been just as long since he had been in Smallville and had actually seen his parents. He was a wreck, and he had no idea of what to do. He had not come to any conclusion as of what to do with his life, other than what he had been doing the last three months. Working as a correspondent to the paper he loved, it was hard not to think of the life he had left.

And it was hard to think of anything other than the reason of his departure. Superman. Looking to the sky, he snorted in mockery. If he hadn't made up the disguise of Superman, he probably would still be living in Metropolis. Or maybe not. People would have linked him to a number of strange events. And Lois… well, she would have worked out that something was different about him. Not that she didn't already.

Sighing, he ran a hand over his face. He needed to get out of there. And he wanted to talk to Lois again. But if he called her again, or even paged her, she probably wouldn't be willing to talk for long. Knowing her, she was probably working on some award winning story. He wished that he could be with her. To be honest with himself, he not only wished that he was back in Metropolis, he _wanted_ to be back there. He wanted his life back. His _entire _life. Even Superman.

He hated having to monitor his every act of super abilities. He hadn't worn the suit since the court case. He had kept low key, especially in the department of flying. It was a joke, really. It was one thing that he loved to do, but without the suit, and without letting everyone knowing that he had the ability to get places within a few seconds, he couldn't fly under his own steam. And how would he be able to explain the flying costs to Perry White? A thought entered his head, and he smiled. It never harmed anybody if he went flying once in a while. Looking around, just in case anybody saw him, he sped into the air. He soon broke the cloud layer and he breathed in the fresh air. This is what he loved about flying. He gazed down at the planet and lay back, sighing contently.

Soon, too soon, he was grounded again. He was back in his hotel room with his laptop cradled in his lap.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at what he'd written up on his story so far. It was getting there, but there were certain things he hadn't got on his story before he could be happy with it. Saving the document, he took up his note book and scanned through them, making sure he hadn't missed anything.

It was hopeless, though. His mind wasn't on the story.

His mind was on a certain reporter in Metropolis.

Connecting to the hotel's internet service, he brought up _The Daily Planet_'s website. The latest edition was there, with the front page story written by none other than Lois Lane. It was headed, "A world without Superman. Where is he?"

He knew that things had calmed down a lot since the court case against Superman, but he hadn't wanted to put the cape back on. Every time he had begun to head towards Smallville, it hadn't felt right. Something always stopped him from returning there. His parents had asked to see him on numerous occasions, but every time, he was either on assignment or they couldn't leave the farm.

He was drawn back to the computer screen. The photo accompanying the article was an old one. In fact, it looked a whole lot like one taken when he made his debut.

One where he held Lois in his arms.

Which brought him back to the reason why he was on the net. He brought up a blank email box and typed in Lois' email address. He then added a subject in the subject. From there, he began to type. His first attempt to tell her of his feelings, in his opinion, was terrible. The second was even worse. He couldn't even begin to describe the third attempt.

Giving up for the time being, he stood up and placed the laptop on the coffee table. He really needed a coffee. Rubbing his eyes, he called room service and asked for a meal.

He was soon back, sitting in front of his computer. His hands lay still over the keys for several moments as he thought about what he wanted to say. Soon, the e-mail in front of him held what he wanted to say, barely. He re-read it, and then selected it all. He wasn't sure how Lois would react to it. Was it worth it though?

He sighed, and moved the mouse to the send button. He just hoped he didn't regret it after he sent it.

* * *

Lois found the e-mail first thing when she got in. Clicking on it to open it, she frowned. **Why is he e-mailing me?** she asked herself. **Doesn't he know he can call, anytime?**

_Hi, Lois._

_That was some article you've got there. The one about Superman. It's sure to win you the Kerth, or maybe the Pulitzer. _She smiled at his comment and continued to read. _Look, I'm not writing to you about your reporting, though I might have some information in the Superman department._

**How would he have any information? Superman hasn't been seen since he lost that court case.**

_Lois, I… I can't believe I'm having doubts. I'm usually strong, but I'm feeling so weak. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's strange, but I don't normally feel like this. I can't get you off my mind. But the more I call you, even when I've got lots of things to fill you in on, the less we have to say, and the more I feel alone. Man, I feel so alone._

She could almost see him run a hand nervously through his hair. She blinked, startled.

_Lois, I know he's with you as I'm writing this. I know you don't tell me, and I don't want to know. _**Who's with me? Is he thinking of Dan?** _I don't need his name. I just know you need someone to hold you at night. _**Yeah. After what you did to me. Do you know how much I love you?** _I'm just asking that you don't fall in love. Please? I'm begging you, please don't fall in love with him._

_I love you more than I can say. Don't throw it all away; please don't let it go by. I love you more than… than anything._

**He sounds almost desperate.**

_Please, Lois, don't fall in love._

**But I already am. With my best friend. Oh, Clark, where are you?** Clicking on the reply button, she soon had an e-mail sent Clark's way.

_

* * *

Clark, you're the best friend that I ever had, that I could ever have. I want you to know that what I'm about to say, no write, is true. You are my best friend. Please, come back to Metropolis. Even if it's only for a day. I need to see you. I need to feel that you're real. You've been gone so long, I don't know what to do. Please? Come back to me._

_Lois._

Reading the email she had sent him, Clark closed his eyes tight. Did she really miss him? Rubbing his hand through his hair, he wasn't sure. What if he showed up, and then he got to a point where he couldn't escape? Like… what if someone found out why Superman hadn't been seen? **Do I tell her why I left? This was so much easier before Superman. **

"I can't…" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois sighed and looked dejectedly out the aircraft's window. She couldn't keep her mind off Clark, but she was beginning to feel that he was now ignoring her. Since receiving his email three weeks before, she had sent him one a day back. He hadn't replied to any of them. And he hadn't called her either.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she couldn't remember ever feeling so alone. There was nowhere for her to turn to. She desperately wanted someone to talk to. Actually, there was only one person she wanted to discuss anything with, but he'd disappeared, along with Superman. She balled up her fist. Nobody knew where Clark Kent was, not even his parents. Oh boy. If she ever saw Superman again, she'd give him a piece of her mind.

Leaning back in her seat, she sighed and closed her eyes. For a few moments, she wrested with her thoughts. She didn't want to think about all she had lost the day he had walked out of her life. And as the plane came into Heathrow Airport, she had succeeded in having her story at the focus of her attention. She was sure nothing could distract her.

She didn't know how wrong she would be.

* * *

Walking into the _Planet'_s office in central London, Lois wondered why Perry had chosen her to cover this particular assignment. During the past four months, he had given the drastically out of country assignments to Clark. For some reason, though, he had asked her to cover the strange occurrences in London. Personally, a crime fighting vigilante in London wasn't worth her time. Nevertheless, she had taken the assignment. Partly because she couldn't stand being in the head office much longer. Not without Clark there. The other part of her was secretly hoping that it had something to do with Superman.

She scoffed at herself. He kept haunting her. No matter what she did, it felt like he was always there, watching over her.

"So, what's the latest on this… what is it?" she asked nobody in particular. "Who's been following it?"

A reporter in his mid-twenties approached her. "Miss Lane? I have. The information I've got on it so far has been sketchy, and nobody's been able to get a clear photo. Nobody's talking. I've tried to get information out of the police, anybody, and they won't give me anything."

Raising an eyebrow, Lois asked, "And have you seen this… thing? Do we even know it exists?"

"There have been several eyewitnesses, but they won't say much. Just that the guy that helps out is always dressed in black. Maybe it's to help him fade into the background."

Snorting quietly, she thought, **now there's an idea. Wear black so no one sees you. Well, whoever you are, you haven't dealt with Lois Lane. **"What other information do you have?"

The young reporter showed her to his desk and brought up all the information he had compiled over the last few days. She looked at him occasionally as he explained his findings, sometimes confused and sometimes in admiration. He reminded her of someone. Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea and tried concentrating on the information. Taking a brief moment to actually think about it, she knew it couldn't be Clark. She'd made the mistake many times before. And every time, she'd been wrong. Like this time. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and refocused.

* * *

Clark couldn't believe his luck. The one person he hadn't expected to run into in London was exactly the person he **had** run into. Though, to be fair, she didn't know it was him. He had stopped an attack just outside the local _Planet_ office, and had been surprised to see her standing on the steps leading indoors. When he first saw her, it took him a full ten seconds to recover.

But once she had begun approaching him, he found movement. He disappeared into a small alleyway and took off. **What is she doing here? **he asked himself.

It was a good thing he'd been standing in the shadows when he looked up at her. Otherwise, he'd have been in trouble. Surely if Lois had seen him properly, she would have recognised him. Wasn't that a good thing though? He had meant to reply to her first e-mail, but he knew he'd have to explain everything.

That frightened him.

Her presence in the city wasn't that hard to determine, he realised. Perry had sent her there to investigate him, or his strange night life. It wasn't exactly like he had kept his activities too low a key, and Perry wanted to know what was going on. He snorted. **What better choice than award-winning Lois Lane** **to root me out?**

Clark halted mid-flight and just hung in the clouds, looking down upon London. It was strange to actually see Lois again. And seeing her standing there, watching him, gave him the shudders. He'd never been able to face going to Metropolis to talk to her face to face, but it seemed that he'd been given a chance to see her without setting foot in the States. Now, they were both in the same city, and he knew that the time to confess everything to her was upon him.

Building up his nerve, he began his descent. He had to tell her. And he had to do it tonight.

He found her sitting alone in one of the many hotel restaurants. Finding an inconspicuous place to change out of the black he was still wearing, he began his approach.

Clearing his throat so as not to startle her, he asked, "Would it be possible if I could join you?"

Her expression was one of disbelief as her head shot up at the sound of his voice. To actually see him standing there in front of her made her heart skip. "Clark!" she uttered as soon as she found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing exactly the same thing as you."

"No. I mean, what are you doing here, **here**? As in here, in London. I thought you were in…"

"Asia? Africa?" he supplied. Chuckling to himself, he said, "Last week I was in Germany, Denmark and France. This week, I'm here. I've been following the 'shadow' all across Europe. It seems, finally, I've caught up with it."

"The 'shadow'? What are you talking about? And what do you mean, you've caught up to it?"

"Lois, can I join you for dinner, and I'll explain it all." She nodded and he took the seat opposite her. They ordered and for several minutes, they sat in silence. Lois then cleared her throat and he looked up at her sharply. The look on her face told him she was waiting for the explanation. Swallowing around an unexpected lump in his throat, he began, "About three weeks ago, a lot of strange things have been going on in Europe. Ever since you wrote that article about Superman, this 'shadow' has been helping out. He's always been on the move, until this week. I think he knew that I was onto him so he always moved on after a day or two."

Looking at him questioningly, she dared to ask, "Why do you assume the 'shadow' is a male?"

"And why wouldn't it be?" Clark asked in return, looking her in the eye. There were so many things he had to say, but suddenly, he found he couldn't speak. Before he even knew it was happening, he had reached out and had covered her hand with his own. A burning sensation spread out from their hands.

She took a sharp intake of breath and pulled her hand away. Looking down at her hand, she knew that there wasn't anything wrong with it. The sensation had just startled her. It took her several moments before she could bring her surprised eyes up to meet his again.

He was the first to look away, but by then, the waiter had arrived with their food.

Neither said much while they ate. Both were lost in their own thoughts. There was so much they had to discuss, but neither of them really knew how to begin.

"How have you been, Lois?" Clark finally asked. The silence was getting too much for him to bear, and the question had been on his mind ever since he had first seen her again.

"I've been busy."

"Lois, how have you been? Honestly?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I've missed you. What about you?"

"I've been through hell," he whispered, his voice becoming haunted. "I can't remember much from the first few weeks I was away."

"Oh, yeah. Like I'm going to believe that," she scorned.

He looked up at her, his expression darkening. "Lois, you remember the big gas explosion just after Superman's hearing?"

"The one at STAR Labs?" Clark nodded, unable to continue looking her in the eye. She stared at him, first in confusion, then in surprise, quickly followed by pity. "You were there, weren't you?" She could see the direction of the conversation was making him uneasy. He didn't reply, but the way he was shifting around was all the answer she needed. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and she could no longer bring herself to study him. "Clark –" she didn't get any further.

He placed his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. It was in that moment that Lois realised why he hadn't answered her request.

Before her sat a broken man.

And that terrified her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark moaned as he opened his eyes. He sat up, confused by his surroundings. Where was he? He didn't recognise anything from the room he was in. Running a hand down the bridge of his nose to rid the sleep from his eyes, his heart suddenly caught in his throat. What had he done with the dratted things? The last thing he could remember from the night before was falling asleep with them on. Someone else had been with him and had obviously taken them off after he'd dropped off.

So where had they put them?

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and grabbed the robe someone had draped over a chair for him. It was only then he realised he was clad in a pair of boxes. Pulling the robe on, he thought, **what happened last night?** He found his glasses and put them on.

He heard somebody moving around in the adjacent room and he decided to investigate. Lois looked up at him as he appeared at the bedroom door. She was busy on the phone, talking to Perry. Leaning against the doorframe, he stood there watching her.

"Sure, Perry. I'm working on it. My source just appeared. I'll talk to you later… Sure. Bye." Hanging up the phone, she looked innocently up at him and smiled.

Clark cleared his throat. "Does Perry know it's me?"

"No. I figured if you want Perry to know you're working on this story as well, you'd want to be the one to tell him. I think we're going to need each other to actually find the facts about this 'shadow' and get a story out of it." He nodded, though he already knew he had enough facts to do the write up. Lois stood up and moved to stand next to him. Reaching out, she ran her hand up and down his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

He looked down at her questioningly. **Talk about what?** It hit him in a flash. Yesterday. Or rather, last night. Nodding slowly, he moved away from the bedroom door to the sofa, drawing her with him. "I'm sorry I broke down last night. It's just I'm only beginning to get over it. If I had known that the lab was going to explode, I could have saved all of those people. People like Dr. Klein." He looked away from her and swallowed.

"Clark, Dr. Klein wasn't at STAR Labs when it exploded."

"I know, but what if he was?" He turned back to look at her. Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he told her, "Bernard Klein is Superman's personal physician. Ever since we found out about the Kryptonite, Superman wanted to take precautions."

"Why didn't I know of this? How come you know?"

He looked at her with a pained expression crossing his features. "You're not the only one who is a close friend of Superman's. When I told him of the Kryptonite, he asked me not to tell anybody he was doing something about it, and it was through a close friend of ours at STAR Labs."

"Dr. Klein," she said. Frowning, she asked, "How could you have saved all of those people? It was an accident."

He shook his head. "I've done some researching on it. I may not remember the week or so that followed the explosion, but I do know what happened." At her questioning gaze, he told her he updated himself from the papers, and he continued his explanation. He had managed to get into the police reports following the explosion and had pieced together a shaky series of events in his memories. He told her the reason, if Superman had shown up at STAR Labs that day, why he would have been unable to help. Someone had found a way to get Kryptonite into its liquid form, and melded it into the outer casing for the bomb. Remnants of the Kryptonite had been found all over the lab.

She looked horrified at the prospect of Superman being unable to help. Though the prospect that the lab explosion wasn't an accident had her thinking. Why hadn't she thought it wasn't more than an accident?

Taking a deep breath, she though back over the two year career of Superman. Somebody was always out to destroy him, and the lab explosion would have been a perfect way of getting him out of the way if the court case hadn't already done so. She hadn't realised that she had started to sob quietly until she felt Clark pulling her into his arms to comfort her.

"Lois, shush. It's okay. It's okay," he whispered soothingly into her hair.

"I feel sorry for him. For Superman. He came here to help and all he gets are people trying to kill him, or to get something from him without ever thinking of his needs or his desires." She sniffed and buried her face into his chest. "I know he's not from Earth, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have those. Clark, nobody really know him, do they? Nobody really knows what he does when he's not in the suit… That is, if the suit comes off. Do you know if it comes off? I've always wondered that. Does he know he can always–"

He stopped her stream of thought by covering her mouth with a hand. "Lois, you're babbling."

She blinked in surprise. Smiling, she said, "I am, aren't I?" He gave her a half smile and took his lower lip between his teeth. She noticed and asked, "What is it?"

It took him a while to answer, and his answer actually surprised her. "I know what he feels like. I know what it's like to be overlooked, or to be used as a convenience. I know what it's like to want or need something, but never being able to express it, not even to close friends or family. There have been things I've wanted to tell people, but I know if I share them with anybody, I'd be putting the people I care about in danger."

"Like Superman. Is that why he's never discussed with us his private life? I know he's a private person and all, but does he protect it so much that he doesn't even tell his close friends about it?" Clark took a moment before he nodded his agreement. It wasn't long before Lois asked him, "Is what you want to tell people got something to do with the secret in the letter you left me?"

"Yes," he answered softly.

* * *

Clark excused himself from her later that day, telling her that he would meet her the next day. Lois had been disappointed, but not that surprised. They had spent most of the evening before and the good part of the daylight hours together, catching up and working on the 'shadow' story. He had filled her in on all the places he had tracked the 'shadow' since he had run into it three weeks before and the likely places he'd probably be in the next few days. Though, there was one thing he had kept from her. There was one thing that he had withheld about the 'shadow'.

He was beginning to feel uneasy for not telling her the truth. And he then realised he hadn't gotten around to coming clean about everything.

Sure, he had been distraught the night before, and the guilt for being unable to save the people at STAR Labs had engulfed him, Lois had the right to know. She deserved it after what she'd gone through since his departure of Metropolis. On top of that, it had been a long time since he'd actually had someone he could physically talk to about everything.

He knew that if he put it off any longer, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, or ever have a lasting relationship with the woman he loved.

* * *

As soon as Clark had left, Lois changed into something warmer and grabbed her purse. Looking down at the list of possible places the 'shadow' could be, she exited the hotel room and made her way to the lobby. Asking the front desk to take any messages for her, she left the hotel and made her way to a small café Clark had suggested the 'shadow' could appear in.

Smiling, she thought back to the last comment he had said before he'd left for the day. He had told her not to try anything dangerous. **That** comment was Clark all over. He'd always been over-protective of her, and as their relationship progressed, she could clearly say he was that way because he loved her. It was because of his over-protective nature of her that made her fall for him in the first place. She knew that he knew she could take care of herself, but he still liked to remind her to be careful. Her reply was always the same, and they had both laughed at it.

Over an hour later, after finishing her meal at the café, she left. It was getting late, and the darkness crept in on her. For some reason, she had an uneasy feeling and her eyes darted back over her shoulder. There was someone behind her.

She wasn't looking at where she was going and she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled her apology. She looked up at the person. Before she could do anything, he had roughly grabbed her and was pushing her back onto the person behind her.

"Lookie what we have here," the first assailant said.

The second laughed and agreed. "A helpless woman, alone. Don't you know this ain't the safest neighbourhood to be in at night?"

Lois kneed the first assailant in the groin. In the process, she screamed. Her second assailant brought his hand up to cover her mouth and that was all she needed. Grabbing his arm, she bent down and pulled him over her shoulder. He collided with his companion. She wasted no time in running from the two. They didn't waste any time in following after her.

If it had not been for the 'shadow', they would have caught her. He appeared from nowhere and within minutes, he had apprehended both men. Lois, by that stage, had stopped to watch. Without thinking, he stepped toward her to see if she was alright, and she stared. He frowned, then realised he'd moved into the light. "Oh," he murmured. He watched as her eyes rolled back and she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up moments later and took in the face leaning over her. Her head was resting in his lap. Reaching up, she wondered if the face before her was real or a vision. Lightly, she brushed her fingertips over his cheek, his lips and then down his neck to his chest. "Superman?" she asked. **But this can't be Superman. He looks so much like Clark!**

"Lois, it's going to be alright. You're going to be alright."

**It sounds like Clark. But I've never seen him without his glasses before.** She was confused. "Clark?" Fully aware, she took in her surroundings. They were alone.

"Yes, it's me Lois. It's Clark." He helped her to sit and they measured each other up.

"But… but why do you look like Superman?"

Swallowing, he answered truthfully. In a low whisper, he said, "Because I **am** Superman."

A resounding slap bounced off the alley walls. He took it without question and looked back at her with a pained expression on his face. A second slap resonated around them. Before she could stop herself, she had slapped him again. Balling up her fists, she pounded them against his chest again and again. He bowed his head and made no excuse for himself. He didn't even try to stop her assault, knowing that whatever physical thing she threw at him wouldn't hurt. No, that wasn't right. It wouldn't hurt **him**, but it would most probably hurt her. Trying to calm her down enough so she wouldn't harm herself, he wasn't surprised that it didn't work. He did manage to stop her pounding his chest with her fists, but nothing prepared him for her verbal attack. Each biting remark tore a little more from his heart. Holding his tongue, he schooled his features into a calm exterior. Every little comment got progressively worse, and every comment chipped away at him, both at his heart and his exterior. It wasn't long before his vision blurred and his breathing grew heavy. Though the man of steel was physically invulnerable to everything bar Kryptonite, a snide remark, however small, made a mark on the man beneath. Unable to face her any longer, he got to his feet and turned away.

She stood up and grabbed his arm. He shook her of as all pretence melted. "Where the hang are you going?" she demanded, moving to plant herself in front of him.

His eyes flashed in anger briefly. **How dare she stop me? **Quickly squelching his anger, he told her they both needed some time alone. They needed time to sort things through and to slow down to think rationally. Before she could say anything, he was gone, melting into the darkness.

A sudden thought hit her. She had seen him before, **without** his glasses, and **not** as Superman! She'd removed them the night before after he'd fallen to sleep.

As she walked away, she remembered seeing tears silently slipping down his face. She felt a prang of guilt as every accusing remark she had yelled at him ran through her mind. Her words must have had a great impact on the man of steel. Biting her lower lip, she couldn't imagine being in his shoes right then. He hadn't done anything to her other than protect a secret that wasn't really his to tell. She had said terrible things to him, and he hadn't retaliated. Not even once. Finding her vision blurring, she couldn't stop her tears.

In a way, she felt sorry for Clark.

* * *

Clark had no idea where he was headed when he left Lois standing on the pavement. There were so many things he had to discuss with her or to tell her. Now, though, it seemed that there was no way in this century, let alone life-time, that he'd be able to stand beside her and think of nothing but the pain he'd brought upon her.

Her angry words still rang in his ears and he wanted to scream. Flying east, he recalled the past twenty-four hours. Being with Lois had an effect on him, he knew, but his little slip had cost him dearly. It cost him more than he was willing to admit. Trying to get his mind off Lois and her fiery words, he began to loop through the air. No matter how much he enjoyed flying, it didn't work in the way he expected. No matter what he tried, he always pictured Lois with him.

Before he realised it, he had landed near the barn of his parents' farm. He was just under the tree hut he'd had when he was a kid. The place he went for solitude. Which, he guessed, was why he was there. Floating up to the hut, he took in the details of it, remembering all the times he came here to sort things out.

Moving the box filled with memoirs, he sat and leaned against a tree branch. His feet were dangling down over the edge of the platform. Picking up the soft toy he had had since he was a small boy, he hugged it to him and poured his heart out.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there when he heard his father's voice from below him. By then, he'd dried his tears and he needed someone to talk to. Who better to talk to than his parents? He returned his soft toy to the box and floated down to join his father. As soon as he landed, his father pulled him into an embrace. Without asking for an explanation, Jonathan lead his son indoors to a waiting Martha. She, too, gave her son a loving embrace. For a long while neither wanted to let go. For Clark, just being in her arms gave him long sort after comfort. It was similar for Martha, who finally could put her worries to ease.

**_

* * *

AN: __Sorry this chapter is so short. Just hope you like it. If anybody has any ideas about where to go from here... let me know. What would you like to see in this story? I just might put it in..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Lois found her way back to her hotel room. All the while, she thought back on her relationship with Clark – and with Superman. She hated the fact he had lied to her for over two years. Though, the more she thought about it, the more she realised why he had kept from her certain things about himself. Still, she didn't enjoy the fact her two supposedly good friends had lied.

"**_You are a strange one, Clark Kent."_**

_**He looked back at her amused. "Am I?" he asked. There had been no note of smugness or coyness in his voice. It was a simple question.**_

_**She had shrugged and had said, "Yeah, but I've got you figured out…"**_

Present day Lois snorted. She didn't have him figured. Not by a long shot. She then realised that even though Clark had lied to her, it really hadn't been his place to tell her. Though, he had always been on the verge of telling her something – ever since they had become close – but something always came up. And it hit her. Clark, she always assumed, was afraid of getting too close, or too emotionally attached to any particular person. Now, she realised, he had been called away to fulfil his 'second' job – that of Superman.

It was all so confusing. How could one man mess with her head and heart so much that she couldn't see straight? In that moment, she knew two things. Clark Kent cared deeply for her that he'd gone to great lengths to protect her, disregarding his own safety, and that she couldn't be mad at him forever.

But that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed or angry at him right at that moment.

* * *

Clark bid farewell to his parents and made his way back to London. He wasn't sure what he would do once he arrived back there. Although he knew Lois was strong, what he had told her the night before had to be a major adjustment for her. He smiled sadly to himself. He had to admit, it was a relief for her to actually know. It had been something he'd wanted her to know for a long time now. Her reaction wasn't all that unexpected either, but not what he had in mind.

Landing in the alley behind the _Planet'_s London office, he spun out of the black he'd accustomed himself to wearing and into something more casual. He hoped that he would find Lois there. No, it wasn't hoped. He knew she was there. All he had to do was persuade her to have a coffee with him. After all that had happened, they needed to talk. And they had to do it soon.

He made his way into the building and walked into the office. He spotted Lois almost immediately and started to make his way to her when he was stopped by one of the other workers.

"Can I help you?"

Looking down at the worker, Clark replied, "I'm after Lois."

"Is she expecting you?"

Lois looked up at that point and saw him. Before he could answer the question, she stood up and smiled at him. "Clark!" Walking over to the pair, she dismissed the sub-ordinate, and looked her partner over. "Let's get some coffee. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," he whispered.

They walked back to her hotel room. Once they were out of public view, he commented, "You can yell and scream at me all you want, Lois."

She grinned at him and asked, "What makes you think that I would do that?" Taking his hands in her own, she became sombre. "I understand why you didn't tell me, and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know I'm a little upset about it all, but I know why you did it." She squeezed his hands. "I'm glad you didn't stop last night when I wanted you to. If you did, I don't think I would have had the time to think about what you've done for me. And for the world. Clark, I want you to know that I'm proud to call you a friend. I know you hate to see suffering and that you are a very caring person. I'm glad you told me."

Her friend smiled. He struggled for words, but once he got round the unexpected lump in his throat, he said, "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that." He couldn't stop himself from pulling her into an embrace. To his surprise, she didn't stop him. "I've wanted to tell you for so long. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Clark." She pulled away and met his gaze. "I expect you to come back to Metropolis with me."

"I… I can't go back," he stammered.

"Here's the deal. Either you come back with me, or I quit and go wherever you go."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You can't do that. I won't let you."

"There you go. Metropolis it is."

He swallowed, an uneasy expression passing across his face. She playfully hit him, but came away nursing her hand. His uneasiness seemed to evaporate at her pained expression. "How can I go back when nobody wants me? I don't want to hurt anybody."

"And I know you. You can't sit by and let things happen. The world needs you, even after people want to bring you down to our level. I've been doing some research, and 95 of the people I interviewed after your court case said that the case had been rigged so you'd be sued. They want you back, and so do I. I want my partner back. I want my best friend back."

He admitted, "I want to go back, but do you really think that I can?"

"Superman is insecure? I thought only I was that."

That comment brought forth laughter from both of them. He pulled her back into his arms and whispered against her hair, "Thank you."

She smiled. And then, the phone rang, making both of them jump. Lois moved from him to pick it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Dismissed from Perry White's office, Jimmy muttered under his breath. Since Lois had filed her story on the 'shadow' two weeks before, she had not reported in, and he was getting the brunt of the chief's anger for her not being there. It wasn't like he knew what Lois was up to. Half the time, she was working on a major story the chief didn't know she was working on, but she never went so long without reporting in. Cussing under his breath, he moved to the missing reporter's desk to pick up the untouched files.

He didn't know what he was going to tell the chief the next time Perry asked about Lois, but he was sure to think of something. Though what, he had no idea.

Her voice behind him made him jump. "Hey, Jimmy. Are those files for me?" He turned and found a grinning Lois Lane looking at him in amusement. Behind her was a face he hadn't seen in over four months.

All he could do was stare.

"LOIS!" Perry White yelled from the door of his office. "Get your butt in here now!" He didn't notice the man beside Lois. Turning his back on the newsroom, he re-entered his office and moved behind his desk. It wasn't long before his top reporter entered. That was followed closely by a slack jaw from Perry.

"Hi Chief," Clark greeted, running a hand through his hair.

"Clark!" Perry exclaimed in excitement once he found his voice. "What are you doing here? I mean, I thought you, uh…"

"I've moved back to Metropolis. Lois has helped me through the things that I originally left for. It wasn't until we met in London that she set me straight." Clark sent Lois a gratifying smile.

"So that's where you've been, Lois," Perry stated, a smile spreading across his face. "Welcome back to Metropolis."

"Thanks Chief," Clark said.

Before either man could say anything else, Lois put in, "There's something that we'd like to tell you, Perry." With that, she held up her left hand. Perry's gaze drifted to her ring finger. Upon it was a ring which he had not seen the likes of before.

His eyes widened. "Wow. Congratulations." Clark smiled, and slipped his arm around Lois' waist. She turned and smiled up at him. Perry cleared his throat and asked, "Would you like me to make a general announcement?" The couple nodded. The chief moved from the office with Lois and Clark following close behind him. In his booming voice, Perry said, "Announcement everybody! Can I have your attention this way for a few moments of your time?" The newsroom went silent, all eyes were on the chief, and the couple behind him. "I'd like to welcome back Clark Kent to the newsroom, and that he has a permanent reason to stay this time around. Lois and Clark are engaged!"

There were cheers from all corners of the newsroom, before Perry barked at them to get back to work. Jimmy ran up to the couple and congratulated them. Clark promised him that he'd get the full story of his return to Metropolis over lunch.

Lois couldn't help smiling that day. She'd always remember the day Clark Kent returned to Metropolis to be by her side.

* * *

It wasn't long before a streak of red and blue flashed across the sky. Mere hours after Perry had made the announcement that the Man of Steel was engaged that he was seen again. He arrived on the scene of an apartment building to help rescue workers evacuate the building as flames began to engulf the top two floors. His presence also aided the fire-fighters as their ladders were unable to reach the top floors.

After the fire had been seen to, he turned around to find cameras flashing his way and microphones shoved in his face. The questions were a jumbled mess and he could hardly decipher one from the next. Holding up his hands, Superman signalled for quiet. "One question at a time, please."

"Where did you go?" a reporter from LNN asked.

"I needed some private time to sort things out after the case seventeen weeks ago."

"Why haven't we heard anything about you for those seventeen weeks?"

"If you have been reading and listening to reports coming out from Europe over the last few weeks, you would know that that is not the case. And I was on vacation. If any of you were on vacation and in my position, wouldn't you also keep a low profile?" He spotted Lois in the crowd with Jimmy. He smiled at her, though the crowd couldn't tell who he was smiling at.

"What brought you back to Metropolis?"

"A good friend showed me the way. If you will excuse me, I have someone to pick up." He took off and not long afterwards, Clark appeared beside Lois and Jimmy. He smiled at them and suggested getting some lunch, in which both agreed heartily.

It wasn't surprising that the morning's edition of the _Daily Plant_ the next day held a Superman exclusive with compliments to Lois Lane.

_

* * *

Four months later…_

Clark's breath caught in his throat. For eight long months, he had only dreamed of this moment. And there he was, his dream finally becoming a reality. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was all he could ever dream of, and more. He noticed her smiling at him, and he couldn't help himself. He was beaming, overjoyed.

She drew level with him and threaded her arm through his. Together, they faced their good friend, and boss, Perry White. They would no longer be alone. She looked at him and her smile grew.

The service was simple, and they couldn't have asked for anything more. When Perry pronounced them man and wife, Clark wasted no time in leaning down and capturing Lois' lips with his own. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. They only broke apart when they desperately needed air. For the first time as husband and wife, they turned to face their friends and family.

It wasn't long after that that they excused themselves to be alone in the company of each other. Clark couldn't help himself pull her close to him and capture her lips once again. Whispering against her lips, he said, "Hello, wife."

She whispered back, "Hello, husband." She smiled up at him in adoration. "Clark, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"You remember the email you sent me? Way back when you weren't in Metropolis?"

Frowning, he looked down at her inquisitively. "Yes? What of it?"

"You asked me not to fall in love. You told me in that letter that you loved me more than you could say, and you knew someone was with me." He placed his fingers over her lips to stop her babble, but she ploughed ahead. "I need to tell you this, Clark. By the time you asked me not to fall in love, I already had. I was in love with you, and at the same time, I was in love with Superman. I told Dan Scardino that I didn't want to see him again after the Superman case. And once you told me you were Superman, everything fell into place."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded, and to prove it, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled him down so she could kiss him. He groaned with pleasure, and she couldn't stop the soft moan from escaping her lips. He lifted her into his arms and moved to the bed.

"I love you, Lois Lane," he huskily said.

"And I love you, Clark Kent," she returned seductively. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I promise. I will be here now, and always." **Forever,** his heart whispered.

_And the rest, they say, is history._

_**The End**_

_**Or is it just the beginning?**_

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this piece. And to all the reviewers, thanks again!! River Hobbit signing off.**


End file.
